Emerald
by Boredsowritting01
Summary: Sydney Sage is trapped in an abusive relationship she didn't even want to be in the beginning. She didn't love this man, but she was too terrified to leave. At least, it was that way until she meet Adrian Ivashkov. A man who will give her strength. But will everything go the way she hopes? Is this the man she was meant to love? Or is a mere friend, lending his strength? Rated M-MA
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bloodlines/Vampire Academy. **

_**This is your first warning! Graphic contents inside! If you can't handle it, DON'T READ! **_

_Author's Note: For people who'll follow(ed) _**From Damaged to Refine**_, they have a familiar theme, I guess I should say. Because so far out of all the Sydrian FFs I've read there all Boy meets girl (at school, or park, even using as a fake BF), boy falls in love, girl denies boy, girls finally comes to terms, the end. Or even they're already together and their fighting all the rules against them being together. I wanted to do something different. Most of the FF I've read Sydney okay and just being emotionally abused by her father. But that got me thinking about this one FF I've read from the Mortal Instruments (Can not remember the name right now) then throw in my FDTR FF and this is what you get. _

_I hope you like it. _

_Chapter 1- Prolog_

This wasn't what I expected from life. To be with a man that did not appreciate you. To be with a man that did everything he could to make your life a living hell. I blame my father for this. He said I would learn to love this said man. I do not even know if my father knew what love was. My father did not want girls, yet he got three. My sisters were married to men my father approved of.

Marcus Finch was my older sister's husband. Marcus was, what some girls might say 'a total hottie,' he had blond hair, blue eyes, and I have seen him shirtless once. Let's just say he was better looking than my boyfriend could ever be. He was nice and probably the closes thing you could get to being a gentleman. He holds the doors open, pushes in Carly's chair, and absolutely adores her. Marcus was one year older than Carly, at the age of 27 he is the Co-owner with Ian Jansen-my younger sister's husband- at the local law firm. It was a booming business, especially since they win most of their cases.

As I said, Ian Jansen is my younger sister's husband. Ian was pretty fit, maybe not like Marcus but getting there, with brown hair and eyes; I would say Zoe picked a pretty good one. He was only 22 years old, but his father was a lawyer and had been training Ian to be one since he had showed interest in becoming one himself. It was not enough that Ian was a really young lawyer, he was smart which is how he was able to finish school early. To me Zoe was a little young to get married, when she did. At the age of 18, but she too, looked totally in love.

Then there was me, Sydney Sage. Not married. Not in love. Not anything. It was painful to see my sisters in love and very happy with their lives. And I… I do not even know if I'll live to see another day sometimes. My boyfriend is Keith Darnell, Tom Darnell's' son. That would not mean much to anyone, except that Tom Darnell and my father were co-workers. Almost friends, I think. Keith was around a lot when we were younger. He was four years older than I was, but that did not stop my father from thinking that one of his daughters should belonged to him.

Since Keith was more my sister, Carly's, age he had gone for her first. However, when she made it known that she wanted nothing to do with Keith. Keith turned to the next best option, me. My father was extremely mad that Carly would not go for Keith, 'He had a promising future,' my father would say. To please him, I went out with him.

I shouldn't have.

I haven't been able to escape since then. I was only 16, being homeschooled, and hardly knew the way people were supposed to act around each other. I did not see the signs that this was going to turn into my life. The constant state of being in fear was one of many feelings I became use to over the years. However, most people think we belonged together. With his blue eyes and blond hair that apparently complimented my looks so well. He wasn't that built, but he did have a six pack and muscle he made sure he used against me.

I was a tiny thing with blond hair and brown eyes. I did not think much about what I looked like, Keith made sure I always thought horrible about myself. I do not know how someone could have so much anger, but he does and he takes it out on me. Only two people know what Keith does to me, and that is my older sister and her husband. They have covered for me many times, when I did not come home. Or just to give me a night where I didn't have to be afraid of Keith getting to me. Marcus told me just say the word and I have a lawyer, but they do not understand. They do not understand how scary it is to even _think_ about trying to put Keith behind bars. They do not understand with the wrong word, wrong action, he will kill me.

I'm completely alone and there is nothing I can do about it.


	2. The Artist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bloodline/Vampire Academy. **

_Author's Note: Sorry, it had taken me a while to post the next chapter. I've been busy with work, and I had a funeral-well today. So I had the day off, but yeah. _

_Chapter 2- The Artist_

It wasn't unusual to wake up sore and bruises forming on my body. Usually Keith tried to stay away from my arms, just tying them up and out of the way- and so I couldn't fight, but apparently that didn't matter last night. The purple and blue bruises had already formed on my lightly tanned skin. If they were on my upper arm it wouldn't have been a big deal, I could wear sleeves that went to my elbows. But now I had to wear a long sleeve shirt in the middle of the summer, during an extreme heat wave.

I had a meeting today I knew I could not postpone. He was willing to pay a large amount of money to pay me for making him his dream Art Gallery. I wasn't going to risk losing that type of client. We were going to go look for land first, then I would work around the size of it. He wanted multiple levels, I knew that much from what he told me. But he didn't go into detail, when we did find the land was when I was going to question him more. But for right now, my main concern was finding the land before I worry about any other details. Which I didn't really have to worry about finding the land, because we were seeing a relator about that. I wanted to be there to see what I had to work with, and help him decide which land would help fit his needs.

I quickly got out of bed and took a shower. I wore beige slacks with a white blouse and the matching jacket to the slacks. I fixed my hair so that the ends would flip out and added a little mascara, but lastly I put on my cross necklace I wore everywhere. Well that was not_ last_, I still had to foundation on the bruises that were playing peak-a-boo under my shirt on my wrist. Making sure the bed was made and the lights were all off I locked the door and walked to a Starbucks, where I told him we would meet.

It was about thirty minutes after the meeting time, when a voice sounded. "You must be Ms. Sage, correct? Sorry I'm late."

I was going to say it wasn't a big deal, but when I looked up I couldn't even form those words. What I saw was the most handsome man, I've ever seen. He was tall, maybe 6' 3. Brown- no, a Deep Chestnut color hair and the most greenest eyes I've ever seen anyone have. Through his tight fitting purple button down shirt, I could tell he was fit. Like Marcus fit, but different at the same time completely different. Almost like his body was way too perfect to even be human. Somehow, he screamed money but having a look that screamed tortured artist.

Me, looking him over took a few minutes. He didn't seem to mind my staring. Actually he seem to like it, appreciate it even. Like he was god's gift to women. Then I realized why he seemed so perfect, he was a player. And surely women wouldn't go for him if he wasn't good looking. Clearing my throat, I took out my work binder.

"Mr. Ivashkov, I-"

"Adrian."

"What?" I looked up puzzled.

"My name is Adrian; I want you to call me that." He said clearly amused by my reaction to his interruption.

"O-okay? Um. Adrian, I was thinking that in order to help you more. I need a better understanding of the building plans you wanted. Like a pre sketch if you will."

He raised an eyebrow at me, but nods his in agreement. He tilted his head to the side, as if he were thinking seriously about the building he wanted. _He should already know._ A voice inside my head whispers. _Isn't this his dream? _

Yes, but that doesn't mean he knows the full details. I answered back.

"Five floors."

I blinked, a little shocked by his answer. "So five above grou-" I began.

"No, five total. Basement for storage, two floors for viewing, the third for offices, and the top my art studio. Is that good enough for now?"

"How many people do you plan on fitting?"

"As many as I can for viewings, auctions, heck even little parties for my victories."

"So, no more than 1000 people total, at once. That's including workers, by the way."

"Sounds good to me."

"We would need a space big enough to park all these people, so you can receive any shipment, and for the garbage. You do realize this is a lot of money you'll need."

"Very aware." I give a tight nod and closing the section of my binder that had a tab with his name on it. "Shall we meet up with the realtor?"

I stood up, questioning. He nods and walks with me out the door.

"How'd you get here?" Adrian asks. I had walked since it was not that far for me, and since Keith had taken my car keys away from me as another form of punishment. My office, was inside the city. At least two hours by car and that wasn't including whatever traffic there may be that day. Meaning Taxis, Taxis that _I_ would have to pay for and hope we don't get stuck in traffic because I leave an hour earlier than Taxis run to get to work to avoid all of the traffic.

But if I took a Taxi that meant that I had to wait an hour later, and hope I got to work on time. Though I was my own boss, I tried to stuck my rules I set for my employees. And I didn't like them being late to work, so _I_ shouldn't be late.

"I walked." I commented, staring up at him. I was short, about 5'7 meaning I went to about his shoulders, maybe I little lower. He nods and takes my arm lightly. Though I still hurt, I tried not to wince when he did. Steering me to his car, I tried to pick which of the ones we were heading was his, but I didn't see anything that would. Most were grey, black, or a dark blue car 2014 varied type car. They were different makes and models that didn't fit right with his 'Play Boy' personality.

It wasn't until he turned the corner and I saw a convertible. And not just _any_ convertible a 1967 Ford Mustang. I froze, this car was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It was Springtime Yellow, if I remember that correctly. Adrian chuckled at my awe struck face.

"Like the car?" He questioned, all I could simply do was nod. Mom was a mechanic and loved her cars, in a way it the love for them was passed down to me. I remember helping my mom fix up many cars when I was younger-before I started dating Keith, of course.

"Like? I love it." I gently ran my finger over it, worshipping it.

"You could afford something like this?"

"Yes. Spending dad's money is a great stress reliever for me." He commented, getting inside. He waited for me, before he even started it and took off. I was far too happy about riding in the car to even pay attention to how far out of the city were heading.

I hadn't noticed until we were half way away from it.

"Where are we going? I thought the realtor was in the city."

"Yes, but we're meeting her at one of the places. It's just actually around the corner." Oh. I thought. I nod slightly and turned my head to look out the window. The land, was probably an empty lot, and when I looked around more I realized it was fairly close to where I live with Keith. Almost down the street.

I started to play around with the hem of my jacket. Nervous like. I suddenly didn't want Mr. Ivash- Adrian that close to my home. I didn't want any of my clients near me. My life at home was completely secrete and I would like to keep it that way. Before I knew it, we pulled up to the lot. The Realtor standing in front, waiting for us.

Adrian and I got out of the car and introduced ourselves. The realtor then proceeded to talk about the lot, but I was already yelling that he didn't need this lot in my head. Guessing, Adrian saw my face at the end and nicely asked to see another lot. The realtor didn't make any more views for today as she wanted to see exactly what Adrian was looking into more.

We thanked her, I think her name was Julie, before we headed back to the car. "Do you want me to drop you off somewhere?" Adrian questioned.

I mentally thought about what I had to do, which I had cleared to make sure I worked solely on Adrian's project. I knew I could work more at home, and make sure Keith had nothing to get mad at me about…

"Home." He nods and starts the car.

"Where exactly is home?" He questioned looking at me, when we came to the stop sign at the end of the street.

"Four blocks away." He chuckled, nodding. I gave him directions to my home, when I got there, I saw that Keith's car was already there. I looked at the time, he was 4 hours home early. I gave a shaky nod of thanks to Adrian and told him the next meeting will be when the Realtor has another lot viewing for us. He agrees and I get out.

Taking a deep breath, before I headed up to the house. I tried to think up all the reasons Keith would be home early. Keith was in Shady Business, I wasn't sure with what exactly but I knew he was. He would get all these strange phone calls or he would get mad when I would move a file or two because he didn't want me seeing inside. I didn't know where he worked, or where he went during the day, but I knew the times he should be home at it was his routine.

I unlocked the door, silently looking around for him as I went to the bed room and changed clothes. I hadn't seen him yet. Changing quickly into shorts and a t-shirt, knowing he'll want to see all the damaged he caused me last night. I found him on the balcony, looking down at a file with furrow eyebrows. I decided to leave him alone and start cleaning up and fixing him something to eat, just in case he was hungry.

Anything to stop him for hurting me more tonight.


	3. Undercover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bloodlines/Vampire Academy.**

_Chapter 3- Undercover_

_(Adrian's Point of View)_

Waking up at five in the morning was a usual for me ever since I became a cop. Not just any cop, an undercover cop. I have two jobs, really. In my spare time when the team and I were not on a case, I was an Artist. I own a floor off the Riverside bank building. Showing all my pieces off, every occasionally having an auction and sell them. My pieces have also started becoming more famous, and I needed more room. Not only because there was not enough space for the buyers, but I was also running out of space to hang up the paintings.

I had contacted an architect, one that many people have written and spoken highly about. Therefore, I decided to try the company. I had a meeting with the head of the company today, but after the team get our new case. I took a shower and dressed in the first clothes I could find, fixed my hair and drove into work.

The building that my job was currently the location of it-at least until the end of the year, then we will move- was in the middle of the city. The building use to be a school, but it was too run down now. The company, that funds our section of work, fixed it up- and after the year is up-, it will be a school again. I parked in the back of the school, making sure few people would see me entering this place. It would be a little weird, if a place that was supposed to be under construction had a person enter who looked like they did not even belong.

Nodding my head to my fellow co-workers, that I have been slowly get to knowing, as I made my way to the teams meeting room. The team was here, we were just waiting for the boss to show up.

"Keith Darnell." Mr. Mazur, chief of police tossed the file down in the middle of the table as soon as he walked in. The team of five, three undercover cops and two regular back up cops. Eddie Castle, Christian Ozera, and I were the undercover part of our teams. Usually it was one or two of us that went undercover at a time, depending on how hard it was to get close to the person we had to become. Our backups were Dimitri Belikov and Mikhail Tanner, both were older than we were, and usually could not fit in with most of the cases. They were undercover, back in the day. Now-other than Mr. Mazur- the two of them were our bosses of sorts. However, the three of us were in the front of the action, more than they were.

Each of us took our files, a picture of the man we needed to merge our life into was in front with a page of his life. His blond hair was slicked back and he was dressed in a dark blue suit getting into, in my opinion, a very boring new car. On this page, it says he is 28, had blue eyes, blond hair, height is about 5' 9" and he was born to a Tom and Samantha Darnell, but that his mother had died in a horrible car accident when he was just five. The next two pages were of his life and what he was suspected of doing- Kidnapping and selling women into the sex trade business, while selling illegal drugs on the side.

Mr. Mazur gave a few moments to read over the file, before he continued. "As far as we know, he doesn't bring his work home with him. He lives alone though, and he visits with his father every Friday-for what? That will be your job to find out, make sure his father is not part of this business. Adrian, your closer to his age… I want you to be the one to penetrate his life. Eddie and Christian will handle all the evidence you get. Dimitri and Mikhail, watch over them. Make sure they do not ruin this. This is a huge case, we have reason to believe that it is more than what is written in that file. Make sure they follow every protocol, every regulation. Don't let them be idoits."

With that, he walked out of the room. We talked more about the case and how I will enter myself into Keith's life. Before I realized I would be late in meeting with the architect, even if I left now. I said my goodbyes to the team and rushed to my car. Making sure, I hid the file under my seat. I drove off. Trying to make it to the Starbucks the woman wanted to meet me at, to discuss some things. By time I made it, I was thirty minutes late.

When I walked in, I noticed only two people sitting. One was a man, the other a woman. I walked to the woman. I noticed from the door, she had blond hair it was down to her shoulders. As I walked closer, I noticed she was in a full pants suit, including the jacket. It was almost 105 degrees outside, how was she not burning up?

I realized I was at the table; she failed to notice that someone had approached. I mentally shook my head at her, if it was not me, she would have been in trouble if I wanted to hurt her.

"You must be Ms. Sage, correct? Sorry I'm late." I apologized; I do not think I was what she expected, because she just stared at me for a moment. Checking me out, if you will. I looked her up and down too. Instantly noticing how hot she was. Brown eyes, so beautiful, in the sun light they looked almost gold. Her blond hair framed her face, perfectly. Almost too perfect. I did not notice that she looked tired almost. As if she have not had enough sleep, I think that was what ruined the hot look. The dark purple bags under her eyes, the longer I looked at her, the more I noticed that the tired look was not looking so tired. It looked… almost… defeated.

I shook out of the thoughts, when she said 'Mr. Ivashkov.' I tried hard not to scowl I hoped it worked. Mr. Ivashkov was my father. A man I hoped to never to become one day. I quickly corrected her though and sat down in front of her. We talked quickly about what I wanted my building to look like, before we had to leave and meet with the realtor for the first time.

I offered her a ride, hoping she did not drive her car here. Luckily, she did not. I knew the first place a little outside the city. I was not sure if I wanted it to be inside, near, or completely outside the city. I knew the better place, would be inside, but there was hardly enough space to build a new building unless, I tear down one first. In addition, I was not willing to do that.

When we made it to the car, I can see childish excitement enter her eyes. She must be a car lover. I did not by the car because girls seemed to love, at least on mine, that the top came down and that it screamed money-for some strange reason. Nevertheless, being a classic, most girls do not know that. However, it sure seemed like she did.

When I asked if she liked the car. She looked at me with a shocked look, almost as if she thought that was a silly question. After a few questions, we finally made it to the lot where the realtor thought would be a good place. However, seeing the look at Sage's face when we first came here, it was not a good idea to have it here. Though I did not know the reason, I-for some reason- trusted the look.

We left, with a promise to meet up with the realtor later. I did not know if Sage needed to be somewhere else. Therefore, I offered to drop her off somewhere. But it ended up being her home. I didn't noticed where we were exactly, I was just following her directions, so once I dropped her off. I didn't fail to notice how terrified she looked before she got out of the car.

I noticed there was two cars in the driveway, then I looked up to the house. It was spilt in two, so one house fit two different families. Once I saw her close to the front doors, my phone goes off. Not allowing me to see which one she went into, because by time I looked back up she was gone. I looked down back at my phone.

'The case officially starts tomorrow.' Came through my phone from Mikhail. Sighing I placed my phone down into the nearest cup holder and drove back the way I came, before I went fully home. I knew I would get lost any other way, if I didn't follow her directions back. Since I had no other plans for today, I followed Sage's idea and went home. I distantly added in my head, that I needed to learn her first name.

Once I got home, I had the urge to paint. Changing, quickly I went into the spare room where I had all my art supplies. Sitting down on the stool. I created the background first, gold and purple. It was an odd mix, but my gut told me not to use any other color for the background. While I waited for it to dry, I fixed myself some lunch. A simple sandwich, a side of a small bag of chips, and a Dr Pepper. Once I was done eating, the background was dried. I used white chalk to draw the outline of a woman. But that was as far as my mind was letting me, at least for now.

Sometimes, my mind did that. It would only let me get half way through, before it would shut down on me. In addition, it frustrated me to no end. Sighing, I placed it in the corner and started on a new one. One that my mind did not shut me down on. It was much like the paintings that I have painted bef

Simple. However, people liked that, apparently. This time, though, I added little gold crosses around it. Not enough that it was noticeable, but enough to know that there were some. I did not know where, I have seen it before, or how the image had come to my mind. There was not a main focus to the painting, at least not yet. The painting looked unfinished, almost. Like it was missing something. Then again, I stood up and stretched. Once I did that, a picture came into my mind.

Letting my mind truly focus on the line work and the directions of the image. Once I took a step back, I smiled at the finish product.


	4. Author's Note

Hello Readers,

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Work has gotten in the way, and I've been tired when I come home. But know I am slowly working on it. I've got like two paragraphs in each of my stories I've been writing. So know that I haven't forgotten you. Though HOPEFULLY pretty soon, I'll start having more time for writing. As I am tiring to change jobs from McDonalds to a serious 9-5 job and I only work week days. So weekends, I can write and when I get home from work.

Unlike McDonalds, I have a set time I'll get off work and my work schedule will not be all over the place. So please, be patient. And wish me luck for getting this job, because I REALLY hate working at McDonalds. That and Friday is my last day...


End file.
